musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lance King
| death_date = | instrument = Vocals | genre = Progressive metal, Power metal | occupation = Musician, Record label owner | years_active = | label = Nightmare Records | associated_acts = Avian, Balance of Power, Krucible, Pyramaze, Shining Star | website = }} Lance King (born November 23, 1962) is an American heavy metal vocalist. Lance has sung for many metal bands in his career, including Defyance, The Kings Machine, Empire, Gemini, Decibel, Balance of Power, Pyramaze, Shining Star and Avian. He is known for singing in a traditional metal style with falsetto vocals in the mold of James Labrie, Bruce Dickinson or Geoff Tate. In 1990, King founded the St. Paul, Minnesota, based Nightmare Records which specializes in progressive metal and power metal and has a large selection of Christian metal artists. He originally founded the label in order to get the music of his band Gemini out to the world. King is still the owner and head of Nightmare Records, and since its small inception in 1990, it has grown to sell over 2 million albums. In late 2006, King departed from what many people thought was going to be his new permanent band, Pyramaze. King was replaced by former and current Iced Earth singer Matt Barlow. He is currently working on a new Avian album, on which he will be singing and producing. King will also be sharing vocals with a female opera singer on the first release from a rising progressive metal group called Salinoch which is set to be released by SHK Records in Switzerland. He will also be singing on a new progressive shred project titled the Secret Society of Starfish which will be composed of the bass guitarist and drummer of Dimension X, guitarist Troy Stetina, and a mystery guitarist who is said to be a well known rock star. He is also singing with a Texas band called Krucible and performed with them at Texas Madfest, the 2008 Rock the Bayou Festival in Houston, Texas, and the ProgPower USA Showcase in 2007. King is a Christian HM Magazine interview and his hobbies include martial arts and, of course, metal music. He is married with a son and a daughter, with whom he lives in Twin Cities, Minnesota. In early 2010 Lance decided to leave Avian so that he could focus on family and professional obligations. Discography Lance King *''A Moment in Chiros'' (2011)Lance King To Release New Solo LP "A Moment In Chiros" Avian *''Ashes and Madness'' (2008) *''From the Depths of Time'' (2005) (Released Nightmare Records Worldwide) Pyramaze *''Legend of the Bone Carver'' (2006) *''Melancholy Beast'' (2004) Shining Star *''Enter Eternity'' (2005) Balance of Power *''Heathenology'' (2005) *''Perfect Balance'' (2001) *''Ten More Tales of Grand Illusion'' (1999) *''Book of Secrets'' (1998) Mattsson *''Power Games'' (2003) *''War'' (2005) (Released Lion Music- Europe & North America, King records in Japan) Defyance *''Transitional Forms'' (2002) Empire *''Hypnotica'' (2000) Rolf Munkes *''No More Obscurity'' (1998) The Kings Machine *''A State of Mind'' (1995) Gemini *''Out For Blood'' (1992) *''Gemini'' (1990) Miscellaneous *''Mattson, War'' (2005) *''Beyond Inspiration, A tribute to Uli John Roth'' (2003) *''Dream Ballads'', (2002) *''A Tribute to Jason, Warmth in the Wilderness'' (2001) *''Magic Kingdom, Symphony of War'' (2010) *''Mistheria, Dragon Fire'' (2010) References External links *Lance King at Facebook *Lance King at Twitter *Lance King at Myspace *Nightmare Records Inc. *Lance King at Linkedin Category:American heavy metal singers Category:American rock singers Category:American male singers Category:American Christians Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people)